Days in the Life of an Average FEH Player
by SoaringHawk257
Summary: As an avid Fire Emblem player myself, I kind of got inspired to write about my experiences as a sort of writing exercise. These events actually happened to me, too. Included are the days where you get Wrys on summoning sessions and when you just can't beat the Infernal level (I mean, I can't 50% of the time!)... All sorts of that stuff!
1. April 16 - Summoning!

**Hello all! I decided to something new and write funny things about my daily shenanigans on Fire Emblem Heroes! I know my thoughts won't apply to everyone, but I figured I should write this anyway to also exercise my brain a bit.**

 **I am also not imposing bias on any character. Any characters I mention are the ones I actually have and use for my battles.**

 **(4/16)**

* * *

"Klein!"

"Here!"

"Nino!"

"Here!"

"Lucina! Ike! Corrin! Catria! Siegbert!"

As Kiran read off of her neatly compiled roster, each unit checked in, and Kiran continued to move down the list, her hand shifting the paper until she reached the last name.

"Dorcas!"

"Here."

"We're all here. Good." Kiran rolled up the list in her hand before tying it with a red ribbon and pocketing it into her white robe. "Grand Conquests, let's go!"

Most of the team headed down to the waiting area, while Kiran's four most trusted allies - Klein, Nino, Lucina, and Ike - followed her to a great map that lit up with red, green, and blue colors.

"We're on Anna's team, right?" Nino sighed. "Geez, this is tough."

"You can say that again." Klein chuckled, looking at the four green spaces surrounded by red and blue.

"We have a few Conquest Lances we can use to help out Anna." Kiran noted confidently. "But we're going for only the Hard Level thirty-five Level, nothing harder. That way we can get the highest score on offense and such."

Lucina nodded. "Agreed. Which should we go for first?"

"The middle area. That one looks easiest to fight back on. Less cavalry bonuses are better for us. You know I prefer Infantry units better. They can move through trees and they don't have to be stopped by those stupid trenches."

"And us!" Nino piped in.

"Of course. You four are my favorites." Kiran smiled and patted Nino's bright green hair. "Let's go. We have an area to defend!"

* * *

Kiran watched the battle from the ledge far above. Ike and Lucina were managing the defense and a good offense, while Klein and Nino sniped down enemies that could do magical damage to the two. Lachesis kept close behind to make sure Klein's and Nino's HP didn't drop too low to be picked off too easily - they had Fury 3, so their HP dropped extremely fast.

It was good for their B skills though - Klein had Vantage 3 and Nino had Desperation 3. Kiran had plenty of bad experiences with these skills, but the good parts outweighed the bad.

Deeming that her four main allies didn't need supervising any longer, she looked at the second group who was advancing on the other side of the wall - Exalted Chrom, Female Corrin, Nowi.

Ahead was a Reinhardt, and Kiran knew that would be trouble.

"Nowi! Block Reinhardt from reaching Chrom now!" Kiran shouted, and Nowi did so, zapping the horseman. The horseman had to escape the battlefield, charred and scorched from Nowi's Lightning Breath.

Kiran then sat back, watching as her units moved as she had directed. The conquest was relatively easy, and by turn seven, Klein and Nino had blocked parts of the reinforcement areas from the main enemy fort. Lucina, Ike, and a few of the others had joined up, and they destroyed the fort by turn nine - a glorifying victory despite the slightly easier level.

Together with the allies, they saw the points appear on the main board, and they cheered - they received an S for every requirement.

"This feels just like a New Year celebration." New Year Corrin noted, setting his Hama Ya + down on the ground to adjust his robe. "Are we going to battle again?"

"You bet!" Kiran responded with a grin on her face.

* * *

That evening, Kiran counted her orbs since they had just gotten one from raising a tier level in the Grand Conquests.

"We have sixteen. Just four more, and we can summon for the Thracia 776 banner. How about that?"

"That's good. I hope we get Leif or Nanna this time. The recent summons were terrible..." Alfonse agreed.

"You're kidding, Brother! Every summon means new friends!" Sharena countered. "No summon is terrible!"

 _"Three-star summons are terrible,"_ the blue-haired man muttered under his breath. While Sharena didn't seem to hear, Kiran did and nodded her agreement.

 _Sixteen orbs... Just four more..._

"You know what? Let's get four more orbs. We can do a Squad Assault or two, maybe even Chain battles. I'm getting my killer quartet."

Anna just smiled as Kiran made a hasty wave and departed.

Outside of the room, she heard shouting. "Klein! Nino! Lucina! Ike! Squad Assaults!"

"Yes!" Nino's excited voice echoed in the halls, as usual. "C'mon, Lucina! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't worry. Gods, you remind me of Cynthia sometimes with that energy of yours." Lucina laughed as footsteps proceeded down the hall.

* * *

Squad Assaults were hard, only if you didn't pick out the right units for the battle. Kiran still had trouble with picking out units especially for the fourth and fifth battles, where the units she wanted were unable to participate because they had fought in a previous battle.

However, after many tries, Kiran finally managed to get the perfect run-through of the ninth Squad Assault. Ike had survived a hit from the blue mage (Kiran almost cried) and recovered a massive amount of HP after activating Radiant Aether. Things went smoothly after the small error, and Kiran cheered happily from her lookout ledge.

"Yeaaahhh! You guys did great! And we got another seal! And two orbs!" Kiran's eyes lit up as she babbled excitedly about the win.

Now with twenty orbs (the team had finished some achievements, accumulating two more orbs before the Squad Assault), the five headed off to the summoning stone, Breidablik in hand.

"Klein, I was wondering what you preferred - the Brave Bow or the Silver Bow with the Res Refinement." Kiran asked, looking at the Silver Noble.

Klein thought a while. "Well, both are good... It all depends on what you want. It also depends on the situation of course... whether I need the speed or not."

"True, true." Kiran rubbed her cheek, deep in thought. "I like the Silver Bow because it has much more might and also, it can be refined so you can be a mage tank and a mage killer. That's good for me, because Ike and Lucina aren't the best at tanking magic. But I also like the Brave Bow so you can double many of your enemies and possibly defeat them whereas you can't do that sometimes with the Silver Bow. I guess I'll keep the Silver Bow, then. It kind of fits your title, too."

"It does." Klein smiled.

"Nino, what did you think about Gronnraven? Do you think that would be better than Gronnblade?"

"I don't know. Whatever works is fine! And maybe you can help me read the Gronnraven book, too!"

"Oh, Nino." Kiran laughed. "Would you rather do more damage based on how many allies are around you, or would you rather do more damage based on how many boosts you get?"

"I don't know." Nino answered again, shrugging.

Kiran nodded. "That's okay. I don't have any Gronnraven+ tomes from anybody, so Gronnblade + it will be. Ike and Lucina, any new skills you thought were interesting in that battle?"

"No, not really." Ike shook his head. "I'm good."

"Same here." Lucina nodded. "Heavy Blade is very useful, since Aether takes a longer time to activate. Back in Awakening, it wasn't based off of how many times you hit or were hit. If only it were that..."

"You guys would be killing left and right if you could activate the skill every time. All right. Enough talk. We're here! Seems that everyone else is gathered here, too! Let's get summoning!"

Holding up five orbs, a range of five different spheres formulated in front of Kiran, and she saw three red ones and two clear ones.

"Red first! I have a good feeling about this!"

Colors swirled as the stone fit into the summoning rock, and Kiran shot at it. A bright light filled the air, making everyone shield their eyes. What remained after the light faded was a woman in purple hair, a magenta scarf, and purple clothing.

"It's Katarina! And five stars, too!" Sharena gushed. "It's so good to meet you, Katarina! I'm Sharena!"

"Hi, Sharena. It's nice to meet you, too." Katarina replied quietly, gazing at the others around her. Kiran checked the stat board and found that Katarina's stats were -

 _Up to HP, down to Defense... Not bad, but not so good, either... She could still be good, but she's definitely not going to come close to replacing my killer quartet._

"Welcome, Katarina. Welcome to the army of Heroes!" Kiran waved and smiled. "Come here and watch the rest of the summoning session, and then we'll get you introduced to everyone as well. Of course, you met Sharena already. There's Anna and Alfonse over there, and I'm Kiran, the summoner and tactician here."

Katarina nodded and stayed off to the sides while Kiran decided to pick a colorless orb. The summoning stone did not lift, and Kiran held in a pained sigh as a three star Setsuna popped out, looking apathetic as always.

"Hello, Setsuna." Kiran nodded.

Setsuna did not seem so surprised that Kiran already knew her name. Since she didn't care much for introductions, she sat with the other Setsuna, and Kiran could only hope that the two would not fall into a trap together, which of course, spelled double trouble.

Next up was another red orb. Corrin, a four star hero, stood next to the summoning stone with a silver sword in his hand. Kiran figured this wasn't too bad, as she could use his Dragon Fang skill. It worked well on many of the units, and she thought it was far better than Glimmer or Night Sky, too. However, the fact that Corrin was only a four star hero made Kiran wanted to sag on this game of chance.

 _Why do I feel that Wrys is going to be that other colorless orb?_

She chose the red orb instead, getting a three star Selena, much to her disappointment.

 _This isn't good. At all. I might be able to use Selena for Reposition, but that's about it._

Lastly, she chose the clear orb, hoping for Nanna to appear. Another bright light filled the air, and...

What do you know?

It's Wrys!

 _Good old Wrys!_

 _Yeah, that's awesome! Just the unit I wanted today and every day!_

Kiran screamed internally, wanting to throw down Breidablik to the ground. Of course, she held in the frustration and greeted the old healer as warmly as she could - the old healer did not need to be yelled at or rejected now, of course.

 _A good source of feathers, I suppose..._

* * *

 **AN: I started writing this yesterday and wasn't able to finish until today (4/17). I guess I'll make journal entries every two days so you get more out of one day, I guess.**

 **These are true events that happened to me in Fire Emblem. The summoning session, yes, that was true. I might have mixed up the order I chose the units, but either way, I still had the thought about getting Wrys in the summoning session. And guess what? Lucky me, the prediction was right! Woohoo!**

 **And yes, I put a silver bow on Klein with the Res Refinement. It actually works. With S Support, my Klein has at least 40 speed, and with Vantage, he can one-shot mages. It's been very useful in the Grand Conquests, since I fight on a lower level to get an S on every requirement. Klein will just shoot down everything. I'm quite biased towards him, but there's a good reason for that. You might have seen him on one point on the Grand Conquest map, too.**

 **Anyways, that's my experiences on being a Fire Emblem player.**


	2. April 17 - Two New Heroes

**AN: Hello everyone! I felt that one chapter was not enough and decided to write a short one today about getting Camus and Saias. And also, a few little things that happened here and there (e.g. Grand Conquests). I didn't play much today, really. but I do play often. AP stuff accumulates over time, combined with tests and all the like... It never ends, but that will never stop me from writing! I know I have other things to finish, but I lost the plot of the story from not being able to write on it for a while. These one shots make sure I do keep writing so I can try out some new techniques and stuff. I really want to finish the Amazing Race fanfic I had... it's on the last leg and I'm such a slacker for not finishing but it takes so long and I don't remember who's in what place and all that stuff.**

 **Anyways. I'm ranting too much. On with the story!**

* * *

"Remember. Step on the tree space."

"What the hell is a tree space?" Sharena tilted her head. "A tree space?"

"What's the tree space thing about?"

"Come and watch the battle, then. It'll make more sense." Kiran sighed. "You know what I mean, right, Ike?"

"Yes, I did. The other space doesn't work. I'll get killed."

"At least you have the glory of saying you single-handedly defeated the regular hard level."

"Those were only level thirty units. I bet Lucina could have done so. Klein would have had an easy time."

Kiran only smiled.

"Saias, here we come! And we're getting the four star version of him! The War God tome thing is a total killer! I thought it was a green tome because it was green. But it's like... like Solarbeam!"

"Solarbeam?"

"From the world I'm from." Kiran put it simply. _Ah, Pokemon..._

* * *

So, Ike stepped on the tree space and everything worked. The first unit who encountered Ike was the green mage, which knocked down Ike's health despite the weapon disadvantage the green cavalier had against Ike. The bonuses from Lucina, who stood behind him, helped Ike survive the red cavalier's attack.

"Radiant Aether! End of the line!" Ike shouted, obliterating the red cavalier.

 _We do need to be a bit merciful on the poor enemies... Ike tends to overdo the strength._

The sword dragon rider and the Brave-bow wielding man approached, and Saias followed with a frown on his face.

"I know, Saias, but we're not putting our weapons down!" Kiran told him. "My team can't get hurt!"

Saias did not reply. Ike moved out of the way of the three enemies' ranges, while Klein prepared to shoot down any of the three enemies which slowly approached the team of four.

"Klein, shoot down Saias!"

"On it!" Klein shouted, taking aim at the mage. "Sorry about this."

It took two shots to take down the red-haired mage, who retreated without a word. That left the dragon knight and the bowman, both of which were easy to deal with according to Kiran.

"Okay! So... let's see... Lucina, aim for the bowman!"

"Understood." Lucina nodded, taking a few steps and attacking the bowman twice. The bowman, like Saias, fled from the field.

 _Would Nino be able to defeat the sword dragon knight? He'll get doubled, but the weapon advantage he has will weaken Nino's power... Well, might as well play it safe. Let him attack Lucina, who should be able to survive._

"Nino, stay back! Attack after the enemy attacks Lucina!"

Nino looked up at Kiran with a bright smile on her face. "Okay!"

The dragon knight headed for Lucina soon afterward, landing a hit. Lucina attacked twice, which left the enemy with low health. Nino, on command, finished it off.

"I'll do my best!"

 _You sure did, Nino._

Once the dragon knight was forced to flee, Kiran found her way off the ledge and approached her team.

"Great job! Maybe we can try Infernal and get another Saias. Oh, and here he is!"

"Hello." Saias nodded. "I guess you were right, that you didn't get hurt at all. Very well. I hope my poor abilities will be of some service."

"You'll be a great help. I think you'll do great in the Tempest Trials coming up." Kiran agreed happily. "And I don't think your abilities are 'poor' if you can wield something as epic as the Wargod's Tome."

"Kiran's right. You'll be fine here." Lucina added. Saias made a small smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

As Kiran had planned before, they tried the Infernal battles, but to no such luck.

It only took the first try to make Kiran realize that this was probably going to take some time to solve, as the green cavalier mage and the horse man were much stronger. The mage took out most of Ike's HP, and Kiran couldn't say she was entirely surprised at that because Ike naturally had low resistance to magic even with Warding Breath.

 _If only that stupid green mage wasn't there! Saias and two thousand feathers would be great!_

Perhaps she'd try again later.

"Don't feel down, team. I don't even know how to tackle the problem myself." Kiran laughed. "We can try again later. Let's get Camus now. I heard that he has a weapon called Gradivus. It lets him counterattack regardless of distance, so maybe I'll make him a part of the other teams for Squad Assault. Don't worry. I don't think he'll be good enough to replace any of you."

Kiran had an easy time with Camus's map (that is, the easier map, of course!). Ike single-handedly defeated all of the enemies, and had some struggle with Camus due to the weapon advantage. Nino finished him off, and Kiran nodded in approval as she saw the three star Camus march up to them to join the team. With that said and done, she immediately attempted the Lunatic map, ambitious in her efforts not only because she felt she could conquer the world (maybe...?), but that no stamina was needed!

 _To think of it, Stamina has become something pointless... the only thing you use it for is the Squad battles and some of the other things. I rarely use the stamina potions any more! Too bad I can't sell them for orbs... I'd have a million orbs by now._

Kiran stuck with her original plan - Have Ike step into the enemies' range. Though Camus attacked, Ike gained his HP back by attacking the weak troubadour.

"I'll strike you down with one blow!"

 _Usually, that doesn't happen. People say that all the time, but often, they don't end up doing so._

Kiran laughed to herself, thinking of all the times Ike did say that, but never actually killed the enemy in one hit. She focused back to the battle on hand and commanded Nino to knock out the weakened blue cavalier.

"I'll do my best!"

Green blades rained down on the poor cavalier, impaling him (not really, but still) and sending him out of the battle. Then, Ike advanced to Camus's previous spot and killed the axe cavalier.

 _Ike could have single-handedly killed all of these people as well, with Lucina's lance bonus._

Ike stood in front of Nino so she wouldn't be hit by the enemies - Nino couldn't survive two axe hits along with the blast of a red mage's tome. After Ike fended off one green cavalier, Nino used Draw Back and got Klein to attack the red mage while Ike annihilated the last cavalier.

"Easy, huh? I don't know about Infernal, though... it might end up like the Saias level." Kiran thought aloud. Another Camus marched up to them.

"Hello, Camus." Kiran acknowledged the stoic soldier.

Camus didn't say much, so Kiran decided to leave it that way and led the way back towards home base.

"Oh, crap. I have homework!"

"What's homework?" Nino asked innocently.

"It's death." Kiran threw her hands up in the air, her hood slipping off her head as she looked to the sky. "It comes in the form of a thousand papers. Teachers rain this deadly weapon like arrows, stabbing you in the heart so many times over. Your mind becomes filled with countless math problems, history notes, just name it. Also comes in the form of reading, Nino."

"Homework is death...?" Nino widened her eyes, looking genuinely fearful. Kiran burst out laughing at this.

"Ah, a mere exaggeration. You're too young for homework. Don't worry about it. Did you want homework, though?"

Nobody nodded.

"Thought so! I don't either! Klein, Lucina, Ike, you three are in charge of the heroes for now. Ask Anna for any questions. Put Nino to bed for her bedtime. Klein, could you read her a story?"

"Okay. Sure."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow! Time to kill homework!" Kiran called.

"What does she mean by killing homework? Homework is just... papers, right? How can you kill papers?"

"She just means doing her homework. Finishing those worksheets and doing what her teachers asked her to do at home, that's what." Klein explained.

"What's school like? Is it also terrible, like homework?"

"I don't know. You have to ask Kiran to see what her school's like. Let's get you a book to read, okay?"

"All right!"

* * *

 **AN: This has only made me wonder if any Fire Emblem character has ever gotten an education (not including the nobles). Anyways... Yeah. I still have homework. I have a test tomorrow. I actually don't mind homework all that much. It's just that last week and the week before have been particularly tough because I had a competition I had to push time aside for.**

 **Anyways, I'm not sure if you read my other fanfic, but I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a fanfic of a Fire Emblem game I made up. Information is on my profile page. I'm posting it regardless in the summer, but I just wanted to get a good idea of what people would want in a story and how many people would write it. Your opinion matters! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
